Take my Life, Not My Heart
by Ivy deLeon
Summary: She swore to destroy everything about Soul Edge. So what happens when the last thing she must destroy is herself? IvySiegfried
1. Prologue

_**Take My Life, Not My Heart**_

Disclaimer: This takes place after Soul Edge has finally been destroyed. If you don't like Ivy/Siegfried pairing, don't read! Simple as that! Flamers will be absolutely ignored. If you think you can do better, prove it. Compliments and suggestions will be welcome! Oh yeah…and I don't own Soul Calibur…

* * *

Prologue:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The mutilated screams of a defeated creature known only as Abyss, echoed through the Ostrheinsburg Chapel, located in Germany. Behind him, stood a man with long blonde hair, holding Requiem, his own custom made sword. His startling green eyes, normally holding a soft and gentle look, now held absolute hatred for the being that suddenly exploded, and died.

It was done. He had destroyed both Nightmare and Abyss…now the only thing that was left…

Siegfried turned to look at the large sword in front of him. The large, fleshy, sword began to resonate dark energy. Its eye turned to the potential host in front of it, and the enticing voice entered the blonde haired man's head.

_Come…don't be shy…pick me up…_

The voice of the sword sang sweetly to Siegfried, hoping that the man would take hold of Soul Edge once more and make the same foolish and selfish mistake that he had before. The hope had been short lived, however, when Siegfried sheathed Requiem on in a hilt on his back, and drew out another sword, Soul Calibur. Immediately, Soul Edge's eye widened, as though in panic and more enticing thoughts were emitted from it.

_I can give you money…power…prestige…anything that you wish can be yours! Anything at all! You had it all when you were Nightmare-_

"No! I am no longer Nightmare! And I never will be!" Siegfried shouted, before hacking Soul Edge to pieces with Soul Calibur. He continued this until finally, there was nothing left. Nothing at all…

It was done. Soul Edge was completely gone. No longer would this wretched blade curse the world, like it had been doing. He was free…and so were those people who had been trying to get rid of Soul Edge, just like him.

Every one of them…except for one…

* * *

"Countess Valentine…Countess…Oh Miss Ivy, **please** do pay attention! Your thoughts are wandering again!"

The voice of Isabella "Ivy" Valentine's butler, and trusted fatherly-figure, Gawen, broke into the thoughts of the young Countessa. Slowly, she turned, a sleepy look apparent in her turquoise eyes.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Oh Countess, you're hopeless, you know that?" Gawen teased, bending down and looking the platinum-haired woman directly in the eyes. He smiled, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, crinkling. The graying-haired man brushed back several loose strands of Ivy's white hair, tucking them behind her ear, in a fatherly gesture.

"I'm sorry Gawen. I suppose I was sort of daydreaming, wasn't I? I apologize. What is it that you were trying to tell me?" Ivy asked, a ghost of a smile crossing her hardened features.

"There's a man at the door for you. He said that he wished to speak with you urgently." Gawen replied teasingly.

"If this is another suitor, I'm going to drop something heavy on him from the attic." Ivy muttered, as she stood up from sitting in the large velvet chair in the parlor. The skirts of her dark blue, silk dress fell over her blue clothed feet, as Ivy walked into the hall and to the double, French doors. She heaved a sigh, and her hands brushed over the metallic handles of the doors, hesitating for a moment, before she opened the door, to the man in front of her.

She was not prepared for what she saw, though. In front of her, was none other than Siegfried Schtauffen. His long, blonde locks were tied back with a single red ribbon, and he wore a deep cut white shirt, and black pants. On his back was the large sword, Requiem, and in his hands, a present for the alchemist, Soul Calibur.

"Ivy…it's been a long time…"

* * *

Well there's the prologue! I know it was short, but tell me what you think! R&R please! 


	2. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own SC. But that's pretty obvious, huh?

**_this – _**Is flashback

_this – _Is thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Promise**

Ivy stood in the doorway, her turquoise eyes wide, and her mind completely blank. There was only one phrase that was running through her head.

_It's Siegfried…_

Siegfried's lips upturned into a half-smile at Ivy's shocked form. He took the hilt of Soul Calibur in one hand, and waved the other hand in front of Ivy's face, chuckling softly.

"Ivy?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The white-haired woman suddenly returned to her normal state, and frowned at Siegfried's actions.

"I'm fine, you dolt. What the hell are you here for?" she snapped, irritably.

"You don't want my present, Ivy?" Siegfried teased, holding Soul Calibur out to the white-haired woman.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking gifts from suitors." Ivy replied smartly, folding her arms.

"Oh Ivy…you really haven't changed a bit." Siegfried commented, still holding out the sword for Ivy to take.

It was true. The last time he had traveled with the alchemist, they had practically bickered the entire time of their journey. In the end, they had split, taking their own paths to try and achieve a common goal. However Siegfried had been the one to destroy Soul Edge…

"Ivy…may I ask…when we split-"

"Siegfried, you make it sound like we were involved in some sort of way." Ivy muttered, leaning against the doorframe.

"You didn't let me finish, now did you? When we split ways, what exactly happened? Where did you go? What did you do?" Siegfried asked.

Ivy became silent rather quickly, and she wrapped her arms around herself, her head down, as she stared at a nonexistent point on the ground.

"Ivy-"

"Siegfried, let's go inside." Ivy interrupted, turning around and walking into the mansion. Hesitantly, Siegfried followed, sheathing Soul Calibur before he did so, and closing the door behind him. The German man walked into the parlor, sitting down opposite of the white-haired temptress, who was resting her chin on her hand, frowning deeply. Her turquoise eyes stared into the fire in the fireplace; thoughts all jumbled, words not forming in her mouth.

"Ivy…I can guess if you want me to…otherwise you're going to have to say something…" Siegfried murmured gently. "Please, Ivy…what happened?"

There was a pause for only several moments, but for Siegfried, it seemed like an eternity. Ivy heaved a sigh, shifted in her chair, and then looked at Siegfried, capturing his full attention with her turquoise eyes, mirroring her troubled soul and conscience.

"I fought, and killed my father."

"You did what?" Siegfried asked, his eyes wide. "You…you really did it? You really killed Cervantes?"

"…yes."

Odd. Siegfried thought that Ivy would have been more animated about Cervantes' death. Granted, he didn't know all the details about what happened…but still…

"I would think that you would be happier about something like this…" Siegfried commented casually, taking Requiem off of his back, and placing it on the floor near the chair.

"Oh, I'm happy…I'm…ecstatic…really I am…" Ivy replied, almost in a monotone voice. "It's just…now he's dead…I have to fulfill my promise…"

"Promise?" Siegfried's ears perked up at this. Ivy's voice was starting to sound unnatural…almost like an out of tune violin string that had been plucked, especially when she had said that word.

"Siegfried…you're so daft, you know that?" the white-haired woman questioned with a bitter laugh. "After all the time we spent together traveling, you don't even remember what I said I was planning on doing once Soul Edge was destroyed? Not even a hint of a memory?"

She didn't need to say anymore. Oh yes, Siegfried remembered now. Oh how he wished he had never heard it from her lips...

* * *

_**The two travelers had been going on and on for days now. They were on the outskirts of an Egyptian city now, and they had agreed on deciding to make camp near an oasis. As Siegfried had set up the tents, Ivy had collected firewood from the growth around the oasis, and in no time, their little settlement was established. It was night now, and the moon was high, the stars shone in all their glory, and Ivy and Siegfried enjoyed a comfortable silence between the two. **_

"_**Ivy…once we find Soul Edge…what then? I mean, I know we destroy it…but what happens after that?" Siegfried questioned, after a moment of hard thinking, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. **_

"_**For you, my friend, whatever you choose to happen." Ivy replied evasively, throwing another twig into the fire. **_

"_**I wasn't asking about me. I was asking about you…" Siegfried stated simply.**_

"…_**I already know what will happen to me…there is nothing neither you, nor anyone else can do about it. It's as simple as that." **_

"_**But what, Ivy? What is so simple?" For some reason, Siegfried seemed compelled to continue asking about his friend.**_

"…_**I made a promise…when I found out about my blood…about who I really was…I promised to destroy everything that had to do with Soul Edge. Nightmare…Cervantes…even the cursed blade itself. All destroyed, until there was only one thing left…" **_

"_**One thing left? What else is there? If the blade is destroyed…then there's nothing else left…unless…" Siegfried paused, and looked Ivy in the eyes; ice and fire colliding and clashing violently. "Unless you mean me…"**_

_**Ivy raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew wide with surprise before she burst out into laughter. **_

"_**You? You thought I was going to kill you? Oh heavens no! I wasn't talking about you!" she exclaimed. Although her laughter seemed genuine, her eyes and smile were both sad. **_

"_**Well then what-"**_

"_**Siegfried…I was talking…about me."

* * *

**_

He would never forget that single moment in time. He could still remember the sounds of wolves howling in the distance, and the soft buzz of the insects, as all of time had seemed to stand still with Ivy's words. He remembered that she had her hands folded in her lap, one hand clutching a piece of her cloak as she spoke those words. Her eyes were saddened, so full of pain and misery…such a tortured soul…

No.

No he would not let this happen, by all means, he would prevent it at all costs. If he could be saved, most certainly Ivy could.

"Ivy…you know I'll only try to stop you." He warned, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

Ivy smiled sadly at Siegfried, nodding her head slightly.

"I suppose there's no stopping you. Do as you wish, Herr Schtauffen." She replied, before crossing her feet at the ankles and looking back into the fire.

Oh how little he did know…

Her clock was already fast approaching midnight.

* * *

Well, here was the first chapter! Let me know what you think! R and R please! 


	3. Red Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur.

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red Wine**

"Gawen, my wine please." Ivy called, holding her hand out, as her butler walked into the parlor, a pained look on his face. He held, in one hand, a glass of red wine on a silver tray, and a bottle of white wine and a glass for Siegfried, in the other.

Ivy smiled, and took the glass of red wine from Gawen, downing the entire glass…not even sipping it like a proper lady. Siegfried watched this with a puzzled expression. He had been near Ivy when she was around alcohol…and she had most certainly been ladylike about it. Never like this…how odd.

"Master Siegfried, white wine, like usual?" Gawen questioned, handing Siegfried the wine glass and the bottle of wine.

"Eh…oh yes…please Gawen. Thank you." Siegfried replied, pouring himself a glass. As he did so, he watched the old butler keep an observant eye on the young Countessa.

"Miss Ivy, I don't approve of you drinking so much-"

"Gawen! You know what the physician said! One glass of wine, every six hours…until…I feel better." Ivy protested with a smile, handing the wine glass back to the graying-haired man.

"Here. Take this back to the kitchen, will you?"

Gawen looked at Ivy in utter disbelief, before shaking his head, and taking the glass from the white-haired woman.

"As you wish, Countess Valentine…" he murmured, before walking away.

"Ivy, what was all of that-"

"I've been feeling under the weather lately. Our family physician suggested stopped by…and well, you heard the rest." Ivy replied with a chuckle. "Now…let's take a look at that present you brought me, hmm?"

Siegfried let a small smile cross his handsome features as he set the wine glass down on a small table next to his chair. He picked Soul Calibur up from off of the rug-covered floor, and handed it to Ivy. The Countess' eyes lit up, as though she had just received the Christmas or birthday present of a lifetime. She traced the blade with a single finger, running it along the grooves and edges of the sword.

"Siegfried, this is magnificent!" Ivy exclaimed. A radiant smile was upon her luscious lips as she continued to examine the sword, inch by inch. "This sword never ceases to amaze me by its power, or its design. Truly it is a work of art…don't you agree?" She looked up at Siegfried, who was staring right back at her. He flushed a light shade of red, and chuckled weakly.

"Verdammen Sie, gefangen rot hat gereicht…" he muttered in his native tongue, shaking his head.

Ivy stared, wide-eyed for a moment, before she let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Sie können das wieder sagen!" she teased, earning a dumbfounded look from the blonde German across from her.

"Since when did you start speaking Deutsch?" he asked.

"Right after we…split. I thought I might be running into you again…and so, I thought perhaps I should learn it." Ivy replied with a wry smile.

"You learned it for me?" Siegfried questioned softly.

"Well I-"

Ivy stopped, clutching her forehead, dropping the holy sword. She grimaced, gritting her teeth together, as she attempted to keep her world from spinning out of control.

"Ivy! Are you okay!" Siegfried asked worriedly, springing out of his chair, and next to her side.

"Fine…just fine…a little dizzy. That's all…I get these spells some times…nothing to worry about, really." Ivy protested, looking up at the blonde man.

There was a moment where the entire world seemed to spin pleasantly for a moment as both Ivy and Siegfried's eyes locked. Each pouring their own souls for the other to see, each thrusting out emotions for the other to take, in a fierce battle of icy turquoise and fiery green eyes. Ivy pulled her gaze away, her hand to her forehead, as a splitting pain rushed through her body. The headache was so intense, that Ivy swore she was going to split into two. She gave a groan, squeezing her eyes shut, and clenching her teeth at the intense, white-hot pain.

"Ivy!" Siegfried exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers. He hadn't a clue as to what to do to help his dear friend out.

"Oh! Miss Valentine! Not again!" Gawen exclaimed, rushing into the room. "Come on…come on, let's get you to your room."

Gently, Gawen picked Ivy up and carried her upstairs, to her bedroom. Ivy's room was decorated in a lavish splendor of golds and reds. Once the bedroom of the late Count and Countessa, it was now occupied by the new mistress of the house. Gawen kicked open the French doors to the bedroom, and placed Ivy down on her bed, pulling the lavish silky gold covers over her, and propping her head up with several pillows.

"Thank you…Gawen. Please…give my apologies to Siegfried…I should be feeling better soon…" Ivy replied wearily.

"Countessa, I** beg** of you. You've got to stop this madness. Don't do this to yourself! You have a life, a future ahead of you…Lady Valentine…" Gawen paused, and knelt down to her level, making eye contact.

"I may not be an expert on the matters of the heart, but I what I saw…you and Master Siegfried seemed…entranced, for the lack of a better word. There seemed to be a sort of connection between the two of you. If I recall, about a year ago…you came home, dejected and depressed. You wouldn't speak to me for weeks, and you stayed locked up in your room. But then you told me…you told me how you and Master Siegfried had "split" on your journey, how terribly upset you were, and how you then had to leave for once."

"Gawen, I recall all of this perfectly. What are you trying to say?" Ivy demanded, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"What I'm saying, Countess…is that I believe you are in **love** with Master Siegfried. Yet you refuse to admit it! You're so stubborn, Countess! I think-"

"That's **enough!**" Ivy shouted, before clutching her head again. Gawen moved away, startled by the white-haired woman's outburst.

"That's enough, Gawen. You're being too bold…much too bold. Leave now Gawen, and let Siegfried know that I'm doing well. That will be all."

Gawen looked at the white-haired woman with pained eyes, before bowing slightly, and walking away, closing the double doors behind him, and walking down the stairs, to the parlor, where Siegfried was pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Gawen…is she okay?" the German man demanded.

No.

No she would never be okay. But Gawen could never reveal that…

"She's fine, Master Siegfried. Perfectly fine…" Gawen replied, forcing a smile towards the blonde. "Oh, and she wished for you to…bring her a book from the library…it's on the podium…wide open."

"Yes, of course, Gawen. Of course." Siegfried replied, nodding, as he ran to the library, leaving the graying-haired man alone in the parlor.

Gawen looked up towards the bedroom, and heaved a sigh.

"My apologies, Miss Valentine…but this is for your own good...if I don't interfere, you could lose something very important…"

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! Let me know what you think! If there'sa sceneyou want to see, let me know!

German Phrases:

**_Verdammen Sie, gefangen rot hat gereicht... - Damn, caught red handed._**

**_Sie können das wieder sagen! - You can say that again!_**

**_Deutche - German_**


	4. Memories of a Distant Time

Disclaimer: I don't own SC, but I DO own Gawen. Touch him, you're dead. :)

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. For all those that were wanting to see ahint of romance, here'sa nice flashback chapter!

_this - Is flashback and also thoughts. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories of a Distant Time**

"Book on the podium…book on the podium…book on the podium…where's this podium at anyways?" Siegfried muttered as he burst through the double doors of the library, and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him, stood the grandest library he had ever lay eyes on. There was row after row of books, soon morphing into shelves upon shelves of nothing but books as far as his sharp emerald eyes could see.

"She must have every book in the world ever written…fascinating…" Siegfried mused, taking a tentative step forward. His gaze landed on a large oak podium in the far right corner of the room, near a large armchair and sofa. On the podium, from his perspective, it seemed as though there had been nothing on it. When he drew closer, however, Siegfried found a small hardcover book, bound firmly with black rope. The entire cover of the book was red with an oddity of black designs upon it…and it looked familiar… Frowning, the blonde German opened the book, his fingers brushing the old and worn pages, as he flipped casually to a spot, and began to read. The first sentence that his mind comprehended caused him to close the book quickly, lest memories that he never wished to resurface should appear.

_Siegfried and I split ways last night._

Now he knew where he had seen that book before. The knight now held in his hands the diary of Isabella Valentine. She had taken it on their journey together, written in it almost every night, but never let him see the contents of it. However Siegfried was not tempted to see what all was written in the book…he only tried so hard to suppress those memories of a time when everything had seemed so perfect.

He failed to do so.

* * *

_Siegfried slowly opened the door to the room rented to his traveling companion, Ivy Valentine, and stepped inside. He paused, shutting the door behind him, seeing that she was dressed only in the bare minimum, her dress and underdress flung onto her bed. She had her back to him, as she gazed out the small window, her hand on the glass as the raindrops continued to fall. Cautiously, Siegfried walked over to the white-haired woman, and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder. _

"_Ivy…" he whispered, tilting his head up, his lips were mere millimeters from her ear. This was received by a soft gasp of surprise from the British woman, but she did not move away, only leaning back against the blonde knight. _

"_I know…I shouldn't be doing this…for the love of god, there's a nine year difference between us…"_

"_Then stop." Ivy commanded hoarsely, as she turned in the embrace, breathing heavily. "Stop now. I'm not the woman you want. Take Cassandra, or Talim, or someone else, but not me…you don't want me…" Ivy pushed Siegfried away, and walked to her bed as she began to fold her dress. Siegfried, not at all deterred, walked over to Ivy, and resumed standing behind her, pulling her body close to his. _

"_They may be apples on the apple tree, Ivy…but you…you are the apple blossom. So rare and beautiful…nothing at all like them. I've had an apple before, Ivy…but never once have a smelled a flower so sweet, like you…" Siegfried murmured._

_Ivy paused in his arms for a mere moment, before she pushed him away again, and continued on with her task, only to be pulled away again, by the blonde knight. _

"_Ivy, I love you."_

_The silence was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. Ivy, stunned by this revelation, was standing straight up, her back against Siegfried's chest, as he buried his face in her hair. Ivy took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. _

"_No."_

_It hit Siegfried like a ton of bricks. Her words stung, like a thousand daggers had been plunged into his heart and torn it into itty-bitty pieces. _

"_W…what?" he asked, as Ivy left the embrace. _

"_You head me. No. No, we cannot let this happen!" Ivy repeated, with her back to Siegfried, her voice as cold as ever. _

"_You can't…you can't just say that! You can't say that and mean it! You can't, Ivy!" the blonde knight exclaimed, with traces of tears in his emerald eyes. _

"_I can, and I believe I just did." Ivy replied, turning sharply. "Look at yourself! Getting teary-eyed over something like this! It wasn't even supposed to happen this way! It was simply an accident! You took an alcoholic-induced night of passion as something done by my own will! No! I will not have it! You and I shall **not** pursue a relationship, and we shall go on as though nothing happened!"_

"_So it meant nothing to you!" Siegfried demanded. "Our time together meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?" _

_Once again, silence prevailed, until Ivy finally decided to speak up. _

"_Yes. Yes, Siegfried, it meant so much to me. And…now that I think about it…perhaps…perhaps we should split ways here." Her voice was so soft, Siegfried was not even sure she had spoken. _

"_What…?" he questioned, stepping closer to her._

"_We should split. You have something to fulfill and so do I. We are on separate agendas…yet we seek the same thing. Siegfried, I think it is best that we split ways here. There's no use in traveling any farther together, when nothing can get accomplished this way." Ivy stated, turning around. She was face to face with a hurt Siegfried. The sorrow that was apparent in his green eyes seemed overwhelming for the Countess, yet she moved past him, as though she was merely dictating something for him to write; moving around the room casually. _

_Siegfried knew there was nothing else he could do. He had fought his battle the best he could…now it was time to admit defeat to the one woman he loved more than anything else in the world. _

"_If that is what you wish, Ivy. Then so be it…" he replied, not daring to turn towards her. _

"_One more thing…" Ivy added, walking back over to the blonde knight, who, at this point, immediately turned his gaze away from her in modesty. Siegfried knew that if this was how it was to be, he was to act as though seeing the voluptuous form of the white-haired woman before him was nothing short of a cardinal sin. _

"_Yes?" he questioned, focusing his gaze on the pounding rain outside the glass window. _

"_Siegfried…I want to pretend this never happened."_

_Another dagger driven into his heart…now not only could he not travel with her, but now he had to pretend that this tryst had never occurred. _

"_May I ask why?" he questioned, still with his back turned to the Countess. _

"_I think it's for the best, of course. Yes, it's naturally for the best…should we ever meet up again, this isn't something I necessarily want to talk about." Ivy stated, rather bluntly. _

"_So…you'd rather just completely forget we were ever together?" Siegfried asked hesitantly. He knew what her answer would be, but he was dreading it all the same. _

"_No."_

_Well **that** wasn't what he had been expecting. Siegfried turned to Ivy, in a rush of joy and hope, his emerald eyes sparkling. _

"_Stop, Siegfried. When I said no…I mean no, as in I don't want to forget we were ever together. I want to completely dismiss this as a dream. Right now…you and I are having a dream, brought on by something the bartender slipped in our drinks. We traveled together, and then I left. Nothing ever happened." Ivy replied, as she looked up at Siegfried with her hardened features, and her icy cold, turquoise eyes. _

"_Well then…Countess, if this is a dream, and this really never happened, then I suppose you wouldn't harm me if I did this…" Siegfried replied. He swooped down, capturing Ivy's lips in a fiery kiss. _

_It only confused the German man more. _

_Ivy did not back away. She responded to the kiss with all of her might, with every ounce of passion left in her trembling frame, until there was no more air to be given, no more passion to be displayed, and Ivy broke away hastily. _

"_Siegfried, please…just…"_

_Siegfried bowed his head, before walking away, opening the door, and closing it shut behind him. He knew he had finally lost. He had lost everything…_

* * *

Siegfried placed the book back onto the podium, shaking his head to clear away the memories, and the emotions. That had been a year ago, and now, as he looked at Ivy, he only saw her as a dear, dear friend. After all, that's what their intentions were, right? That night had never happened, and it never would again. The sudden dampness on his face, caused the blonde-haired German knight to place a hand up to his cheek, where, to his surprise he felt the stinging of wet tears. 

Could it be that those emotions he had locked away were finally begging to be let free again? Could it be that he was falling head-over-heels for the British woman all over again?

And if this was true…was she falling for him back?

* * *

Well there's chapter three! Please R&R! 


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur, and this scene is KINDA fluffy... you HAVE been warned! However, I do own Gawen. This mischevious butler is all mine! hugs Gawen plushie

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

Forgetting all about the book, Siegfried left the library, and walked upstairs, towards the double oak doors to Ivy's bedroom. He stopped directly in front of them, and shook his head slightly to clear himself of the memory he had not but five minutes ago. If he was going to help Ivy out in any way possible, he had to act as though nothing had ever happened. Just like he had been doing before… He raised his hand, and knocked on the door three times, before a faint voice requested him to proceed inside.

Siegfried opened the door to Ivy's chambers, stepped inside, and then closed it halfway, before turning to the bed-ridden Ivy. She gave him a half smile, to which Siegfried smiled back in return, as he walked over to her bedside, and sat on the corner of her bed.

"Feeling any better?" he questioned warmly, placing a hand to her forehead, but moving it away when he found her temperature to be normal.

"A bit, thank you." Ivy replied with a good-natured chuckle.

"So that's what's been going on with you, hmm? Headaches? That is serious. But Ivy, I doubt drinking something that's liable to give you a headache in the end, is the right thing for you." Siegfried joked lightly.

"I trust the family physician. He knows what he's doing, Siegfried." Ivy protested, frowning. She hated to be seen bedridden like this. To her, it was a show of weakness; that she could no longer go on…

"My apologies, Ivy. It's your call, not mine." Siegfried replied, with a disarming smile.

Something in the almost-too cheerful demeanor of her blonde acquaintance seemed troubling to the British noble. She had traveled with Siegfried long enough to know when something was wrong with him, and she was sure it was vice-versa for him, though she tried not to give her emotions away. There was something in that all too familiar smile of his that made her suspicious. And Ivy was most definitely not one to keep her thoughts to herself.

"All right, what's on your mind?" she asked, sitting upright, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Siegfried was totally taken aback by this, and it showed on his face instantly, as he looked up at the white-haired woman, with a look of confusion upon his striking features.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

"Siegfried, I've been around you long enough to know when something is troubling you. I can tell…something is the matter. Now what is it?" Ivy questioned. Her turquoise eyes met Siegfried's troubled green ones for a mere second, before he turned his face away, towards the window.

"Ivy…I don't really think…"

"Oh come on! You're worried about me, aren't you? Listen Siegfried, I said that I'll be perfectly fine, and that's the end of it!" Ivy exclaimed, sighed in exasperation.

Well that was that, she figured. That must have been all that he was worried about, unless…Gawen…no that was impossible. Gawen had taken a solemn oath to the Countess that he would never reveal any of her doings to anyone…not even Siegfried. So yes, her "chronic headaches" must have been the reason the blonde knight was worried.

"Well Ivy…I have to admit, you do know me rather well…" Siegfried admitted; his back still to the blue-eyed woman, making Ivy sigh once more, this time in relief.

"…Because that's what would have been troubling me if more pressing issues weren't in my mind."

His words made Ivy freeze in place. More troubling issues? What did he mean? Ivy had sworn that she had her companion pegged instantly. Now he was telling her that she had been completely off?

"What do you mean?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

"Ivy, I wanted to admit something to you…something that happened while we were traveling…" Siegfried said, before turning to face the white-haired woman, who was paling rather rapidly with every word he said.

"I had a dream, Ivy…" he stated firmly, as they locked gazes.

"I had a dream that you and I, for the lack of a better phrase, shared one single night of passion. That we poured our feelings for one another out in that single moment, and then blamed it on our inability to hold our liquor. That this was the reason we split our ways…that this was an unresolved issue that was never supposed to have happened. Ivy, I want to know…did you have that dream also?"

True, his words might have been cryptic to anyone listening in, but Ivy knew exactly what he meant. This was never to have been brought up again, yet Siegfried had found a way to word just exactly what he was feeling and what he wanted to know, in such a manner to where it sounded as though nothing had happened between the two of them at all.

_What do I say? If I tell him yes, then he might start talking about it again…that's the last thing I ever want to speak about…we had agreed that we would never speak about it. But…if I tell him no…_

Ivy paused, and shook her head slightly. She didn't understand why she even cared whether the blonde knight had his feelings crushed again or not. After all, she had rid herself of such caring emotions a long time ago. Still…Gawen's words came back to haunt her mind. Perhaps there was no ignoring it. Perhaps she really **was** falling for the charming blonde knight again.

"No." she replied, before she could even stop herself from saying it. There was a sudden rustling of bed sheets, and the creaking of the springs, as Siegfried stood up, inhaling sharply and turning away from the blue-eyed woman.

"Then I'm sorry to have bothered you, Countess. If you will excuse me…Perhaps it is best that I leave the mansion."

Siegfried took several steps towards the door, but stopped in his tracks, when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. Swallowing hard, he turned, looking directly into the crystal clear turquoise eyes of Ivy Valentine. It was an awkward silence and an awkward pause for the both of them. Yet since a years time, those emotions that had once helped to kindle the flames of a false passion, had not ever left either of them. It was clear in the fire in Ivy's eyes, and the returned flame in Siegfried's.

"When I said no…I meant that I never had that dream…because it wasn't a dream. It was real…so very real…and I was a fool for telling you to forget all about it. I know I most certainly couldn't…" Ivy replied, looking away shamefully. Siegfried was shocked for the moment. Ivy was apologizing, in her own little way to him…and after a whole year's worth of waiting and wondering, Siegfried finally had the chance to accept her apology.

"Ivy..." He cupped her face with his slightly callused hands, his thumbs brushing across her blushing cheeks, as he turned her to face him once more.

"Siegfried, I…"

Ivy trailed off as the German knight captured her lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

They stood there, not even noticing the soft, joyous laughter of a spying Gawen, who ran down the stairs, beaming at a job well done.

* * *

There's the end of Chapter 4! And trust me, this fic is FAR from over! R&R please!


	6. Interlude

This interlude is a bit short, but the chapter after it is going to be LONG to make up for it! Oh yeah, and I don't own SC!

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, two woman stood near a flower stand in the middle of London, gossiping and gaggling like two hens in a barnyard, these women were always up to date on the gossip of the town.

"_Did you 'ear? The Lady Valentine has been seen with a man!"_

"_Really? What's 'e look like?"_

"_Strong, tall, dark and 'andsome. Doesn't she get all the luck?"_

"_Is that 'im over there?"_

"_Oh! Why you're right! It is 'im! Look at that long 'air. Ooh, I just want to run me fingers through it and find out if it really is as silky as it looks. Oh, and there's the good lady Countess right behind 'im."_

"_You know, I've never seen 'er smile like that before! Look at that! Oh and now she's 'oldin on to 'is arm...ohhh, isn't that loverly? They look like such a respectable couple, out for a walk in the park. I do 'ope she snags this one…with all the travelin' around she's been doing, it's a wonder she got 'erself a man at all." _

"_Shhh! She's looking this way! …Oh! Oh 'ello Countess! Loverly day isn't it? …Yes! Yes 'e is charming! ...Right! Good day! …You almost got us in trouble, you bloody idiot!"_

" '_ow was I supposed to know she was going to look over 'ere?" _

"_Never mind you that. Come on! I want to see where they're 'eaded off to!" _

"_Right! Coming!" _

"_Ooh! Look at 'em! Aren't they the most perfect couple you've ever seen?"_

"…_yes, 'owever…"_

"_What?"_

"_She's flirting with punishment, you know. Under 'er Majesty…the Queen…this might be considered as 'igh treason."_

" '_igh treason? For what?"_

"_She's flirtin' with a German…and…there's those rumors…"_

"_Rumors?"_

"_Rumor 'as it that the good lady used to dabble in the black arts, and just the fact alone that she might be commitin' 'igh treason, is reason enough for punishment by 'er Majesty. Besides, can you imagine the Countess marryin' to a barbaric German? Yes, 'e looks dashing and civilized, but 'e's a German for Lord's sakes."_

"_I'd 'ate for you to be right." _

"_So would I. Per'aps the Queen will never get wind of this." _

"_Who all knows that the lad is German?"_

"…"

"…_Maybe it **is** too late for 'em after all…"_

"_Dreadful, just positively dreadful…Isn't it 'orrible that it all 'as to be this way? Why can't we get along with the Germans?"_

"_Per'aps if our 'ist'ry with them wasn't so bloody…bloody, somethin' like this might 'ave stood a chance."_

"_We can't afford something like this to 'appen to the good lady."_

"_Well what can **we **do about it? We're a bunch of commoners! Even if we **could** go and 'ave a talk with Lady Valentine, she'd never believe us!"_

"…_So then we do nothing?"_

"_Afraid so, dearie. Nothin' at all…"_

" '_ow positively dreadful…"_

"_I know…"_


	7. Spilt Blood and Warm Sheets

Here's the new chapter! Hope you all are ready for some plot twists!

Disclaimer: I don't own SC...but I DO own Gawen...

* * *

Chapter 5: Spilt Blood and Warm Sheets

"Your majesty? You summoned me?" The Archbishop of Canterbury, Reginald Cardinal Pole, kneeled before the throne of the Queen of England.

"Yes. It has come to my attention, that we have not had a calling from the prominent Valentine heiress, like we normally do around this time of the year. Normally, she's on the floor of my courts, begging for my permission to set sail on some drastic voyage to thwart the travels of that dreaded pirate, Cervantes deLeon. Under certain conditions, I would never allow it, but we've never had a problem with him in our waters, due to her."

"Yes, your grace! It has been very fortunate that we have never had to deal with such problems, like the other nations." By this point, the Archbishop was sweating bullets, not knowing why on earth the Queen had called him to her throne room. When she went on rambling about a subject like this, the results for the subject of her tirade werenever good.

"Mmm, **very** fortunate…however, about the same time the good lady requested our help, some rather disturbing rumors suddenly popped up. Like…how Lady Valentine has Spanish blood in her…how she might even be related to this horrible pirate…or how she is dabbling in the black arts…or the latest rumor…" The Queen, Mary Tudor of England stood up from her throne, her red and gold gown rustling. Her stern face holding an annoyed look, a frown carved on her firmly chiseled lips.

"Have you heard what the rumor is? Have you heard it, Reginald!" she demanded with a huff.

"N-no, your majesty! I haven't been outside the castle for several days!"

"Really? So you haven't heard this new rumor, that's been spreading all around London, that has even my **ladies-in-waiting** gossiping like never before?" Mary Tudor asked pointedly, walking around the nervously kneeling Archbishop.

"No! Nothing at all!"

Mary Tudor gave a wicked smirk and sat back down in her throne, after making a full circle around her kneeling subject. She adjusted the skirts of her dress, and placed her hands in her lap before she spoke.

"Lady Ivy Valentine…has fallen in love with a barbaric German."

The Archbishop's face turned upwards towards the Queen, his normally beady little eyes widening.

"A German? She's in love with a German?" he asked, completely shocked.

"You heard right. Apparently, he is **quite** the catch."

"Your majesty, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"Associating with the enemy. That's high treason right there." Mary Tudor commented thoughtfully, before a wicked grin slid its way onto her full lips. "But the enemy is the one **really** committing the crime here…yes…yes…right. Call the guards, and tell them to proceed to the Valentine mansion. They must arrest the heiress and her lover immediately. Tell them to kill anyone who gets in their way, but they **cannot** hurt the good lady and her German man."

"Are you sure?" The Archbishop asked cautiously.

"Positive."

Bowing once more to the elegant Queen, perched on her throne, Richard Cardinal Pole, Archbishop of Canterbury, stood up, a cruel smile on his thin lips.

"It shall be done, my queen. It shall be done."

* * *

"Knight takes the Queen..." Siegfried murmured, looking up and locking his gaze with Ivy's. His piercing gaze caught the white-haired woman by complete surprise, and she responded by chuckling softly. 

"Indeed." She whispered with a genuine smile.

In the early morning hours, when the sun had not even dared to rise, the Valentine manor was still full of life. In the confinements of Ivy's chambers, at a small table, were two seated figures. Ivy Valentine, dressed in a dark red, silk robe with gold trim, sat opposite the Siegfried, who was also dressed in a robe; this one a bright red with dark red flames licking at the bottom of the robe. Their eyes were glued to the white and black chessboard in front of them, and the pieces on the board. Siegfried heaved a sigh, and took a black knight in front of him, and held it above Ivy's chess piece.

"That makes checkmate, Ivy…" Siegfried whispered in return, setting his piece down with a final clack. Slowly, he stood up and pushed his chair in, before offering his hand to Ivy. Curiously, the white-haired woman took his hand, pushing her own chair in with her foot as she stood up. Her breath quickened as Siegfried leaned in and captured her lips with his in a breathless, passionate and dizzying kiss. He pulled away slowly, teasingly, licking Ivy's lips lightly, chuckling.

"Does this lowly knight have permission, my beautiful queen, to take you so early this morning?" he breathed; his breath tickling Ivy's ear.

The white-haired woman's heart began to flutter, and for some unknown reason, she felt her body become rigid and stiff as Siegfried's hand came up and pulled the shoulder of her robe down, baring her silky skin to his lips. For the first time, she was unsure of what to do. Granted, she had bed men in the past before, even Siegfried, one year ago. But this…this was different. Tonight, she acted on her own free will. Nothing induced by alcohol, nothing forced upon her…it was a matter of choice now.

"Yes…" Ivy breathed finally.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to plead for him to take her like a conqueror; to leave her breathless when it was all over…and yet begging for more. But she didn't have to say a word…Siegfried knew…told by the fierceness of his kisses and the gentleness of his touch. His fingers nimbly worked the ties of her robe, unlacing and unknotting them, before the silk robe hung open. Slowly and sensually, he pushed the silken cloth off of his beloved's body, letting it drop to the floor, as he reveled in her alluring form.

"Oh god, Ivy…" He whispered, his pulse quickening. Siegfried had lay with her before, but never…NEVER had he remembered her beauty like this… Ivy, with a sly smile on her face, walked over to the lamp, the only light in the room, and turned it down, so that there was barely any light illuminating the room.

"Siegfried…" Ivy called enticingly, as she slowly walked away from the lamp, becoming enshrouded in darkness, and Siegfried didn't hesitate to follow her.

_Ah…Checkmate…

* * *

_

_ding dong… … ding dong…_

"Good Lord, who could be at the door at this hour? Only five o'clock in the bloody morning, and someone comes calling…well at least they're an early riser and not a night owl like those two upstairs…dear Lord, could they BE any louder?" Gawen muttered, as he tied together his plaid cloth robe and walked to the door.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" the old man demanded, throwing the door open. There before him stood the Archbishop of Canterbury, with an army of men behind him, his lips curled up into a snarl.

"Is that any way to speak to a man of the Queen's courts?" he demanded.

"I don't give a damn who the bloody hell you are. What do you want?" Gawen asked, wanting to get back to his sleep.

"By order of her majesty, Queen Mary Tudor of England, Countess Ivy Valentine, and Sir Siegfried Schtauffen are under arrest for high treason, and disloyalty to the Queen." Reginald Cardinal Pole stated, holding a scroll up and reading from it.

"Are you bloody mad! High treason? Disloyalty to the Queen? For what? They've done nothing to the all high and mighty Queen, who sits her arse on a throne all day!" Gawen exclaimed, angrily.

"You know it is against the law to be associating with Germans! It's high treason! And besides that, the Countess is Protestant! The Queen absolutely FORBIDS that religion. The punishment…is death…"

"Look. The both of them need each other! They've been denied the happiness that they were seeking in one another for over three years now! Now that they can finally admit their feelings, you're going to kill them? For a forbidden love?" Gawen demanded.

"How…touching…" Reginald muttered sarcastically. "Move man, or you'll die with them."

"I'd rather die, then let you do anything to them."

"You foolish man…Very well."

With those words, Reginald Cardinal Pole took a spear from one of the soldiers, and promptly stabbed the old butler, without a bit of remorse or guilt. Gawen breathed his final breath of air, and then collapsed at the front of the door, in his own pool of blood. He had done his duty to attempt to protect the last of the Valentine's. And all this occurred in less then ten minutes…while the two whom Gawen sought to protect, lay upstairs, asleep in their warm embrace._

* * *

_

Well, let me know what you think! R&R please! 


	8. Turning of the Tides

Hiii! Don't worry, this story hasn't died! I just needed to get rid of my writer's block! LOL

Okay, SC doesn't belong to me, but Gawen does...

* * *

"But sir! They're going to hear us if we search this house for them!"

The voice of the worried Captain of the Guard caused the Archbishop to pull the spear out of Gawen's bloody body rather roughly, and point it at the sniveling man.

"Listen to me, you bloody idiot. We're heading upstairs to find them. According to…this…" Reginald Cardinal Pole kicked the body of the deceased butler with a smirk. "…this thing of a man…said that we'd find our fugitives still sleeping. Let's take them by surprise, eh?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers exclaimed nervously.

"And remember…we take them alive…" The Archbishop snapped. "That is what her majesty wishes. And what her majesty wishes…her majesty will get."

* * *

"Ivy…Ivy…mmm, darling wake up…"

The soft, sultry, German-accented voice filled Ivy's ears, and the white-haired woman stirred, as she rolled over in bed. Her turquoise eyes opened, and landed on the startling green eyes of her lover. Siegfried buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent…she smelled of the sky when it was about to rain. So fresh…such a beautiful scent…

"Mmm…good morning Ivy…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Siegfried…" Ivy breathed, her heart pounding. She ran her hands over his firmly toned body, leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Why couldn't I wake up like this every day?" the German asked with a chuckle, nuzzling nose to nose with the older woman.

Ivy opened her mouth to reply, but shot straight up in bed, her turquoise eyes wide, a red sheet clenched to her chest.

"Ivy? Ivy! What's wrong?" Siegfried asked, panic-stricken. And at that moment, the soldiers of Queen Mary Tudor burst into the bedchambers, swords drawn, and spears at the ready. A yelp erupted from Ivy's throat, and she clutched the sheet tighter to her chest, backing into a corner. Siegfried, after hastily wrapping a sheet around his waist, ran to protect Ivy, an aggressive look forming in his emerald eyes.

"What's going on here!" the blonde demanded, clutching Ivy against him, holding her sheet against her body.

"Sorry to interrupt such a private moment." The Archbishop sneered. "But by the order of her majesty, the Queen Mary Tudor, you two are under arrest!"

"Under arrest! For what!" Ivy asked, outraged. The archbishop walked over to the white haired woman, and without hesitation or warning, backhanded her. Siegfried, enraged that he had not been able to protect his beloved, gave something of a roar of anger, and he raised a fist towards the archbishop.

"Why you-!"

"Think hard about who you're about to strike. You hit me, and I'll make sure you're executed!" Reginald snapped, before turning to Ivy.

"You filthy little tramp. Keep your mouth shut. Your title has been stripped…so you're nothing more than a commoner now!" he stepped back and surveyed the couple. "You, Ivy Valentine, are under arrest for high treason, and for betrayal to the Queen, for being Protestant. And your little toyboy here…"

The Archbishop tore Siegfried away from Ivy, and threw him towards the guards, who caught him, and held tight to the struggling blonde.

"Heh…he's going to get to take a nice trip down to the block…the executioner's block!"

"You promised you wouldn't touch him!" Ivy exclaimed, furiously. She reached underneath the mattress, and grabbed Valentine. It broke into tiny pieces, hanging from the hilt, becoming a whip. However, before she got the chance to use it to defend herself, it was wrenched from her hand by the Archbishop. In this action, he ripped the sheet that had been wrapped around Ivy's body, though by this she was not fazed.

"Take the blonde boy to the wagon." Reginald commanded, as the guards began to hustle Siegfried out of the room.

"No! Please!" Ivy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Reginald laughed cruelly, and grabbed Ivy as she attempted to run to Siegfried. As he grabbed her, the sheet she had around her body fell off, and Ivy screamed, as she tried to cover herself up.

"You **bastard! **Let me go!" she exclaimed.

Siegfried was speechless, and yet furious at the same time. How **dare** this man who claimed to be of the church do this to them! How **dare** this man of the church touch Ivy like this without modesty!

"How **dare** you!" Siegfried growled, as he stayed directly where he was, not resisting the guard's hold on him. "Let Ivy go. If you want someone, you take me. I'm the threat to your country, aren't I? She had nothing to do with this! I brought this one! It's my fault! Please! Please let her go!"

The Archbishop grinned, still holding Ivy's wrists behind her back, exposing her body to the soldiers and Siegfried, who had begun shaking with fury.

"I don't know…Miss Valentine…should I let you go? Hmm?" he whispered, his foul breath hot in her ear.

"Whatever you do…do it quickly." Ivy replied bitterly. Hot tears of shame fell down her pale face, her turquoise eyes hardened and cold. Never in a million years did the white-haired woman believe that she would ever be exposed like this in such a vulgar way…just the thought of how she must have looked, caused her hands to clench into fists, and she tore her gaze away from Siegfried, holding back a sob.

"Damn you…let go of Ivy!" the blonde knight exclaimed, as he began to strain against the hold of the guards.

"Well then, blonde boy…you should determine the fate of your lover…should she go with you, to the block? Or should she stay here?" Reginald asked with a sly grin. "Choose wisely…"

* * *

Well...what should Siegfried choose? Should Ivy stay or be taken in? R & R please!


	9. The Turns of Fate

I don't own SC, but I DO own poor Gawen, the Archbishop, and Mary Tudor.

* * *

The room was silent.

Absolutely silent…

And tense…

"Let her stay."

Siegfried's voice was calm and unwavering as he spoke, interrupting the stiff silence. The Archbishop released the white-haired woman, and strode swiftly over to Siegfried.

"Once you're dead…we'll be back for her…you two won't be separated too long…" He whispered with an evil smile, causing the blonde knight's face to ashen.

"Take him away!" Reginald ordered, as Siegfried was dragged out of the mansion. The Archbishop turned to Ivy, and tipped an imaginary hat; the evil smile still engraved upon his lips.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Valentine…" he purred, before his roving eyes took in the shocked woman's body, and he walked away. His footsteps echoed throughout the large house, as he walked out. And even when he was gone, Ivy was still hearing the footsteps…so large…so menacing. Regaining her senses, the platinum-haired lady dressed herself in breeches and a white shirt, slowly, almost mechanically. She started walking down the stairs, to the main hallway, where her turquoise widened at the macabre scene in front of her. And the first word, since the Archbishop's actions, escaped Ivy's lips.

"GAWEN!"

* * *

Siegfried was thrown to the floor of the grand throne room of Queen Mary Tudor. When he attempted to lift his head up, a large foot against his neck, pushed it down again, causing Siegfried to give a growl.

"Reginald! What are you doing? Good heavens! Let go of this…fine man." The Queen exclaimed, as she rushed into the throne room, her eyes wide. This time, it was the Archbishop's turn to be surprised, as he quickly stepped away from Siegfried, even going so far as to untie the man's hands, practically setting him free.

"B-but your majesty…I thought-"

"Thank you, Reginald. You may leave now." Mary Tudor stated, flicking back a curl of her blonde locks.

"But your majesty!"

"I **_said_** that will be all!" The Queen exclaimed, as she stood up, narrowing her eyes at the figure of the Archbishop, who began cowering at the noblewoman's voice.

"My apologies, your majesty." Reginald Cardinal Pole apologized, before hurrying out of the throne room.

Mary Tudor gave a 'hmph' before turning back to Siegfried with an apologetic smile. She knelt down next to the shocked, kneeling, blonde man, her red gloved hand caressing his face.

"I'm so sorry…he just doesn't get the hint sometimes that a lady wants to be alone…" she murmured. "Did he hurt you any?"

"N-no…I'm fine." Siegfried stammered, completely confused.

The young Queen gave a sigh of relief, wiping her brow, and smiling slightly.

"What a relief. I'd hate for my new king to have been injured." She replied cheerfully, making Siegfried even more confused.

"What!" he demanded.

"My new king! From the moment I lay eyes on you, I knew that you would be my new king!"

Her cheerful demeanor changed drastically, as she took Siegfried's face in her hands, her eyes cold.

"And you will be mine. Mark my words, you shall be mine. Because…as you know I am the Queen of England…and I get everything I want. And when I don't get what I want…someone pays for it…and in this case…that someone will be you. You are a German…a barbaric German…and I could have you killed like _that._" Mary Tudor took her hands away, and snapped her fingers in front of Siegfried.

"But I could "discover" your blue blood…and you could become my king. Simple as that. And then you wouldn't have to die because of your actions with that…that woman! That little white-haired vixen…she doesn't deserve you! She can't even act like a proper lady…going around with those scandalous outfits…traveling around the world…It's outrageous!"

The Queen gave a bitter laugh, as her hands slowly clenched into fists at the mentioning of Ivy Valentine. She shook her head, almost silently scolding herself for a moment, before she stood up, tall next to the kneeling man.

"You think about it, Siegfried. I don't know why you would ever turn this chance down…but…I know how men are…so stubborn…so foolish." The blonde noblewoman gave an eerily sounding cheerful laugh, and placed a kiss on Siegfried's lips.

"No matter which way you choose…you will still be mine." She whispered, before turning to the main doors of the throne room.

"Reginald!"

At the sound of her voice, the Archbishop hustled into the room, closing the large double doors behind him.

"Yes, your highness?" he questioned nervously.

"Take Sir Schtauffen to the grandest spare chambers we have, here in the palace. I want no expense spared for this wonderful man…" Mary Tudor ordered, causing Reginald to pale considerably.

"Y-yes your highness…" the balding man replied, motioning for Siegfried to follow him, and an entourage of guards, as they left the throne room.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you did to her majesty, but I want to let you know now, you bastard, I'm keeping an eye on you." Reginald snapped, as they walked down the grand hallway and stopped at a grand looking door.

"Here. Your room. Don't think of leaving. There will be guards outside here, and there are at least twenty guards or more on the perimeter of the grounds." The Archbishop stated, opening the door to the large room for Siegfried, and pushing him in, and then slamming the door shut.

With a determined mindset, the blonde knight took in his surroundings, and started wondering how he could escape…and try to get back to Ivy.

* * *

A slender, pale hand held up a container of a white powdered substance, and tapped the container, almost filled to the top, before pouring it into a large green bottle, a wine bottle. The cork was placed back onto the bottle, and the bottle shook up. The powder dissolved immediately, as to where no one could have ever told the difference in the drink. With a satisfied smile on her luscious lips, the bottle was uncorked, and the red wine was poured into a large crystal glass.

A pair of turquoise spheres looked intently at the glass in front of her, before laughing bitterly, and bringing the glass to her red painted lips. The contents of the glass were downed quickly, and a coppery taste trickled down her throat.

With a bitter laugh, Ivy Valentine poured another glass of red wine in the glass, and downed the contents once more.

Poison in a glass…

* * *

What a plot twist, huh? R&R please! 


	10. Second Interlude

Another short interlude...just because I love to keep you guys hanging!

I don't own SC, I do own the poem **Another Drink, **so no touchie!

* * *

_**Conium**- a __genus__ of two species of __perennial__herbaceous__flowering plants__ in the family __Apiaceae__, native to __Europe__ and the __Mediterranean region__ (C. maculatum), and to southern __Africa_

_By far the most familiar species is **Conium maculatum** (**Hemlock** or **Poison Hemlock**), the most common of several species of __hemlock__ noted for their __toxicity__. It is a __herbaceous__biennial plant__ which grows between 1.5-2.5 m tall, with a smooth green stem, usually spotted or streaked with red or purple on the lower half of the stem. The __leaves__ are finely divided and lacy, overall triangular in shape, up to 50 cm long and 40 cm broad. The __flowers__ are small, white, clustered in __umbels__ up to 10-15 cm across. Conium contains the __alkaloids__Coniine__N-methylconiine__conhydrine__pseudoconhydrine__ and __g-coniceïne__. The most important and toxic of these is Coniine. Coniine is a __neurotoxin__, which disrupts the workings of the __central nervous system__ and is toxic to __people__…_

The pen was held high above the parchment paper, tapped against the chin of the writer in contemplative thought. Finally, it was scribbled on, some more, and then rolled up. The parchment was tied with a red ribbon, still rolled up into a tube, before the writer took the parchment and placed it behind a removable brick in the wall, along with the rest of rolled up parchments hidden behind that one brick. It was put back into place, and the writer turned back to the desk where they had been working. On the wooden desk was yet another piece of parchment paper, with words written on it. However this one was different.

On this piece of parchment, were written only the words, _Chapter Eight – Choices of the Heart. _This title was accompanied by a macabre poem that was right at the very beginning of the parchment. Although it may have been short, it was nontheless rather distubing.

_Another drink_

_And the bell tolls one_

_Another drink_

_When the day's begun_

_Another drink_

_In the afternoon_

_Another drink_

_When the day is through_

_Another drink_

_When you lay in bed_

_Another drink_

_And you're surely dead!_


	11. Choices of the Heart

Okay, you know the drill...I don't own SC...yadda yadda yadda... :)

_**Another drink**_

_**And the bell tolls one**_

_**Another drink**_

_**When the day's begun**_

_**Another drink**_

_**In the afternoon**_

_**Another drink**_

_**When the day is through**_

_**Another drink**_

_**When you lay in bed**_

_**Another drink**_

_**And you're surely dead!**_

_**The pen scribbled the words onto the paper, as a lightly accented British voice laughed bitterly, and threw both the pen and paper onto an oak dresser. The slender hand that once held the pen, then grabbed a large glass of wine…

* * *

**_

The floorboards creaked underneath Siegfried's feet, as he paced back and forth in the room he had been given by the love-struck Queen of England. Already, in the room for two hours, the silence, and the lack of company was starting to get to the blonde knight. He missed Ivy dearly, and was fearful that she might try something; considering she had been led to thinking he would be killed. Siegfried turned to the large glass window, and looked down at the lush gardens, shaking his head slightly. There just had to be a way out…

_Ivy…please don't do anything hasty…_

"Oh Siegfried, darling!" The double French doors burst open, and Mary Tudor strode in, snatching Siegfried from the window, and turning him to face her.

"It's such a lovely day, darling! Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens, hmm?" the Queen asked, stroking Siegfried's long, blonde hair.

With her words, and idea began to form in the knight's head. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he pulled away from the Queen.

"A walk you say? It sounds good." Siegfried replied, offering his arm to the lady at his side. The Queen broke out into an unexpected smile, and she took the knight's arm as they walked out of his room, out of the castle, and down to the lush castle grounds below.

* * *

_**The draperies were closed; the windows were shut, and the large oak doors were closed. Inside the chambers of the lady of the mansion, Ivy Valentine was stretched out on her bed, sipping a glass of red wine. Silent tears were falling down her face, as she continued to drink her death. What did it matter anyways? Siegfried was gone…soon to be executed, according to that Archbishop. Ivy knew that she had nothing else to live for…she knew that they would be coming for her next…**_

_**Slowly, she poured herself another glass, and downed it entirely. One second closer to the end…her life's clock was at 11:59.

* * *

**_

"See…isn't this nice?" Mary Tudor asked, as she sat down on a large stone garden bench. Siegfried, however, simply stood behind the Queen, his mind reeling. There were four guards around them, taking turns standing watch at each of the exits. If the blonde knight was ever to get a chance to escape, he was going to have to do it when the guards changed their positions.

"My lady…are you thirsty, by any chance?" Siegfried asked, leaning down and making eye contact with the demanding Queen, his breath tickling her face. "I want to make sure that my Queen is not wishing for anything while I am at her side."

His words seemed to have done the job, catching the blonde Queen by surprise, and she blushed slightly, before giggling happily. Her laughter filled the courtyard as she clapped her hands together in approval.

"Oh I just **knew** you'd see it my way! Finally, you have begun to see past that annoying white-haired witch!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with unheard maddening laughter.

"Of course I would like something to drink…Some tea perhaps."

"Of course, my Queen." Siegfried replied, as he turned to face the noblewoman, and gave a deep bow, before standing up and walking towards the exit of the palace grounds. Just as the guards were changing their positions, he made a bolt for the gate. The sound of grass crunching underneath his feet were heard by no one, it seemed, as Siegfried reached the gate, and unbolted it.

_Ah! Free at last…_

Not even a moment after the thought had been drawn from Siegfried's mind, a large hand was placed on the knight's shoulder.

"Going somewhere, you naïve little twit?"

From the feeling of the vice-grip that the hand had on the knight's shoulder, and from the words that had come from the voice, Siegfried immediately knew who was behind him. Slowly, with a beaten look on his face, the blonde turned to face the menacing features of Reginald Pole. The man had an obviously smug look on his lips, as he cocked an eyebrow at the knight in front of him, and tightened his grip on Siegfried's shoulder so that his fingers were beginning to dig into the blonde's skin.

"Aren't you going to say anything, you little bastard?" the Archbishop demanded.

"Your foul language shows just what sort of a disgrace you are to the church." Siegfried spat. But his comeback was only met by the laughter of the man who held him hostage.

"I can act as I damn well please. I work for the Queen...she doesn't care what I say, what I do, or how I act...just so long as I bring in the money for her grubby little hands to use to further glorify herself."

"You...have a grudge against her Majesty?" Siegfried asked cautiously. His words only made Reginald upset though, and the older man forced the knight against the metal gate. Flesh met metal, and tore instantly. Siegfried bit his tongue to prevent his pain from being vocalized. This apparently amused the Archbishop, though, and he ran his hand through the knight's hair, and yanked it up, pulling the blonde towards him.

"Listen to me and listen well, you good-for-nothing-German." The older man hissed, his putrid breath washing over Siegfried's face.

"I wouldn't mind riling up the "good Queen" for a little bit. You have fourty-five minutes...and then we're coming to get you. Myself, and the Queen's army...I know where you're wanting to go, but if you leave this country, this city, this area of London...we **will** find you. Because, as you know, if the Queen isn't happy, England isn't happy. Are we clear, you German devil?"

It took Siegfried several moments to realize the deal he was being given. But when it finally sunk into the blonde's mind, his eyes widened, and then narrowed, meeting the gaze of the corrupt Archbishop.

"Crystal." The knight managed to reply, before he was shoved out of the gate, and onto the street. He had only less than an hour to get Ivy, and run away. Despite the warning of the Archbishop, the knight had to take this oppertunity.

* * *

**_11:59:06..._**

**_11:59:07..._**

**_11:59:08...

* * *

_**

_holds up pocketwatch "11:59:09..."_  
Please R &R:)


	12. Alone

I didn't want to keep you all in TOO much suspense! So here's the final chapter!

And, as always, I don't own Soul Calibur... **_

* * *

_**

**_The glass shattered, falling to the floor, and spilling its blood red contents onto the floor below. Her legs felt heavy, her body felt weak…and when she bumped her foot accidentally against the bedpost and found that she felt no pain, the white-haired woman lay down, her head propped up with several pillows. It was only a matter of time now…how odd…Ivy knew that hallucinations were not part of this poison…yet she swore that she was hearing bells…what a beautiful sound..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Frantically, Siegfried pulled on the large rope bell in front of Ivy's mansion, trying to get the attention of the Countess, but to no avail. And he knew that the front doors and back doors were locked, an any other form of entry was booby-trapped. If there was one thing he remembered about Ivy, while he had been Nightmare, the knight knew that she liked her privacy, and never tolerated intruders. But this was wrong...this was sincerely wrong. Ivy would never ignore someone who had come to call upon her. She would have found that to be too rude and intolerable. Becoming even more worried, Siegfried ran around to the back of the mansion, and began rattling all the windows, trying to see if she may have left one unlocked. The last one was slightly ajar, and the blonde knight took the oppertunity presented, and forced the window open the rest of the way, before squeezing in.

"IVY!"

His voice echoed throughout the empty mansion, as the German knight began scrambling through each room, trying desperately to find any sign of the white-haired woman; his missing lover.

"IVY!" Siegfried's voice became more urgent as he turned towards the stairs and began climbing them, metal against wood, making a hell of a racket. Surely she should have come out by now, hearing this noise in her house... All of the horrible things that could have happened to her, began running through his mind, as he climbed the last stair, and stood at the edge of the hallway. The very long hallway that led to the master bedroom at the very end of the hall...Ivy's room. Without even hesitating, the knight broke into a run, as the seemingly endless hallway passed by him, only the master bedroom in his sights.

* * *

**_There were some rather loud thumping noises...must have been that devil of a man and Her Majesty's soldiers...coming to take her, Ivy supposed...No matter...she would be dead before they could do anything about it. Now she would have the last laugh..._**

**_"Heheh..." As she began to chuckle weakly, the door to her room burst open, and the figure who had done so now stood, practically breathless, and horrified...just like the white-haired woman._**

**_"Ivy..." he spoke, his voice cracking._**

**_"...Siegfried...?"

* * *

_**

The silence in the room was so still and so tense, like it had been nearly several hours ago, at a very different moment, but just as intense. Ivy had committed Siegfried's worst fear...she had done something foolish...

With several large steps, the blonde German walked over to the Countess' bedside, kneeling down, looking into her turquoise eyes. His heart was racing as he placed two fingers against Ivy's wrist, finding a slowing pulse, and beginning to panic.

"You...you're not dead." Ivy whispered, slightly amazed.

"I managed to escape...I was hoping you wouldn't do anything foolish while I was gone...the Queen didn't want to kill me...she wanted me to be her king. I refused, naturally, but..." Siegfried trailed off, and looked frantically around the room, not quite sure for what, yet, but he was hoping to find-

"You won't find a cure." Ivy murmured with a sad smile, interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

"Meine Gott, Ivy...what have you done?" Siegfried asked, standing and raising his voice slightly.

"...Conium maculatum."

"...What?" Siegfried repeated, tilting his head to one side.

"Poison hemlock..."

Once more, the room fell silent. Siegfried had turned away from the dying woman, his fists clenched, his eyes shut tight. How could she have done this to herself? Why did it have to end this way...?

"Siegfried...I know...you must be dreadfully upset with me now..." As Ivy spoke, she leaned up and lightly touched Siegfried's arm, with her hand. The knight slowly turned around and sat down on the mattress, next to the white-haired woman his fingers intertwining with hers, as he held her hand.

"Just tell me why. Why did you do it, Ivy?" Siegfried asked softly.

"...let's not talk of such things.But...I believe you would have done the same thing...if you were in my position...would you not?" Ivy asked in return, causing the German knight to sigh heavily. He swallowed hard, before asking the next question that had been throbbing...pulsating in his mind.

"How long until...?" Siegfried broke off the question, biting his lip. A saddened smile appeared on the lips of Ivy, and she removed her hand from Siegfried's grasp, and placed it against her thigh. Pinching the skin, she felt no pain. Closing her eyes for a mere moment, the noblewoman took Siegfried's hand and placed it against her breast, where her heart was.

"When it reaches there...I will be gone." she replied simply, opening her eyes again.

Overwhelmed, and stunned into silence, Siegfried somberly took Ivy's hand back into his, trying to return the warmth into that slender hand of hers. The cold chill of Death was swirling around the room, hovering menacingly. Death's scythe prodded atIvy's heart every lingering second that the poison worked it's deadly curse. Minutes passed. Slow, agonizing minutes that seemed to throw themselves into Siegfried's face as he helplessly watched the woman he dearly loved, slip right from his grasp.

"I'm glad...you came." Ivy murmured finally, her words surprising Siegfried.

"What do you mean?" he asked, brushing a strand of white hair from her face.

"...I didn't want to die alone...even knowing that you might have been on the other side...waiting for me...I didn't want to go through something else alone...like I have for everything else in my life." Ivy whispered, as unwanted tears splashed down from her turquoise eyes.

"I don't want to die alone..."

Siegfried shook his head, gripping Ivy's hand even harder.

"Ivy...I will always be here for you."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Because you know I love you, Isabella Valentine." the German knight whispered. His words earned a gasp from the noblewoman, as her eyes widenend. Siegfried smiled slightly, and as he began to brush another piece of white hair from Ivy's face, he realized how limp her hand was in his.

"...Ivy...?" he whispered, the smile falling from his face.

"Ivy!" he repeated his question, his voice rising.

Shaking his head, the blonde knight stood, shakily, leaning against the bedpost. Looking down upon her body, he took notice of her serene face, and quickly came to terms with what had just occurred.

She was gone.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the world, a sword that had tried so hard to piece itself together, was screaming in agony, as it finally fell to dust. A sword that had once glowed a radient blue, fell to a plain silver. And a sword that had once acted on the will of its mistress, unlinked for the last time, and stayed that way, perminantly.

* * *

_**Siegfried closed his eyes, and wiped away the beginnings of tears. He placed his calloused hand over Ivy's eyes and closed them , before taking a bedsheet and placing it over the woman he loved. As he knelt before her bedside, the room became a flurry of activity, as the Archbishop and the soldiers of the Queen rushed into the room, weapons drawn. 

"Stand down." the Archbishop ordered, frowning slightly, as he took several steps towards Siegfried, who stood protectively in front of Ivy's body.

"**This** is what your wonderful Queen has done." Siegfried stated, his eyes flashing with hatred and anger.

"**THIS** is what your **_WONDERFUL QUEEN, _**has done to her! Under the false pretense of my being taken in for execution, Ivy killed herself! Are you men **_PROUD_** to serve a Queen like this! Are you **_PROUD_** of what you've done now?"

Siegfried marched over to a soldier, and held out his hands.

"Your sword. Give it to me." he demanded sternly. The young soldier whom Siegfried was speaking to,quickly took the sword from the sheath, and handed it to Siegfried with wide, panicked eyes. Siegfried studied the weight of the blade in his hands, before marching over to the bed where Ivy's body lay.

"This...is what your wonderful Queen has done..." he repeated softly.

* * *


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue...**

_I was a mere lad, seventeen, when he strode right over to me and demanded that I give him my sword. How was I to know that he was to do what he did? But no one tried to stop him. No one wanted to. He had been right, after all. Due to the selfishness of our Queen, we had a tragic accident occur...and all because she was so spiteful of that lovely white-haired lady. But then again...perhaps the Queen got her due when it was all said and done. I thought about that whenI stared at the macabre scene before me. The bloke had stabbed himself several times, until he couldn't even hold the sword any more. A horrible thing to behold...he had caused himself more pain...died more painfully than the lady had. But he had collapsed on top of her body, sprawled out, as the blood pooled on the floor below. His face was pained, tortured...perhaps like his soul. But hers...like she had merely fallen into a pleasant slumber, and was waiting for the right word until she would awaken again. On the bedside table, I found a piece of parchment...with the aformentioned poem written on it. It must have been her doing...she must have thought she was going to be found like this. I took it. I know it was wrong...but my own intentions were right. I wanted all of England...no. I wanted all of the world to know what had happened. It was after that scene that I resigned from Her Majesty's army, and went to the abby. What I had witnessed was enough to scar my young mind for quite some time. Enough to frighten me into a church, where I began working asa friar. But instead of copying the scriptures...I began writing the tale. I began writing the tale of the forbidden love, between a noblewoman, and a German man who was desired by the Queen herself. That tale, which I have written as follows, was told to many a youngster, who came to visit me. One of them was rather entranced by the thought of a forbidden love...and even encouraged me to publish my novel, so that the world could hear of what the Queen had done. But I refused. I wanted to tell the world...but not by a book. Word traveled faster from the mouth, after all, back then. But this child, I believe William was his name, was so persistant...  
__I believe he published a play based off of this tragedy._

_Though it was not the same, people knew of forbidden love, and what it could do to those who had chosen it. A tragedy, indeed. And although, in time, people began to suspect my stories were just the ramblings of an old man...I will never forget what happened in the Valentine mansion that day..._

_May this written testimony be remembered, as a tragedy that should never again be repeated..._

_"Take my Life...Not My Heart..."_

_FIN_


End file.
